Sampai menutup mata
by Emerlady28
Summary: Ku berikan hadiah sebelum ku menutup mata
1. oneshot

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sakura H

~ _Kisah inspiratif~_ _Panggil saja Sakura._ Gadis dewasa muslim yang hidup dalam kesuksesan dan penuh dengan kemewahan. Dia adalah pembisnis yang sudah sukses. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kehidupannya berubah drastis. Setelah penyakit stadium 4 yang dideritanya. Dan bahkan dikabarkan, bahwasanya Sakura tidak akan hidup lebih dari 7 bulan.

Setelah mendengar itu Sakura bergegas meninggalkan bisnis suksesnya yang sering kali melupakan akan kewajibannya sebagai seorang muslimah. Dan menuju melihat kembali kepada kehidupan yang akan di datanginya, kini segalanya berubah.

Selepas itu, gadis yang menyandang nama lengkap Sakura Haruno ini ada disebuah acara show sebagai bintang tamu.

Ketika sang host itu bertanya tentang kehidupannya dan jarang akan aktif di sosial medianya seperti yang ia lakukan ketika masih berbisnis. Sakura menjawab,

"Tuhan telah memberiku hadiah, Alhamdulillah dengan menghadiahkan sakit kanker pada tubuhku, setelah itu aku bertekad untuk berhijrah secara istiqomah."

Sakura yang mengenakan jilbab syar'i berwarna pink menambahkan kesan religi daripada penampilan Sakura sebelumnya yang sering kali terlihat glamor dan selalu tampil modis.

Ketika sang host itu menanyakan kembali.

"Mengapa anda menamai penyakit ini dengan hadiah?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Alhamdulillah, aku anggap ini hadiah karena...,

Sakura terdiam sambil menangis, lalu melanjutkan, "...karena dengan penyakit ini Allah Ta'ala masih memberiku kesempatan hidup kedua untuk berubah."

Sakura bersyukur, karena dengan penyakit ini mampu membuka matanya untuk hal yang sangat kecil sekalipun seperti menghirup udara segar, sebab sebelum Sakura mengidap kanker ia menganggap nikmat ini hanyalah sebuah hal yang sepele.

Ketika Sakura mendengar bahwa dirinya terkena kanker, ia langsung menangis berhari-hari dan akhirnya ia sadar. Tuhan telah membukakan pintu hati dan pikirannya, kemudian Sakura menyedekahkan mobil hasil kerja kerasnya dan jam tangan mewahnya. Sampai baju-baju yang mahal ia sumbangkan untuk negara miskin, Sakura bertekad untuk meninggalkan kelezatan dunia in tanpa sisa pun. Karena kenikmatan yang pernah ia resapi sudah membuatnya terlena.

Sakura meninggalkan dunia yang dahulu pernah terikat padanya dan melambungkan namanya didunia bisnis, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi bagian dari hatinya untuk menampung dunia.

Kini Sakura telah mengabdikan kehidupan dan hartanya untuk membantu orang-orang fakir, setelah perjalanannya ke Afrika Sakura telah membangun sebuah Yayasan yang diberi nama _Muslim Around the world Project,_ maka telah sempurna pembangunan masjid dan sekolah agar menjadi sedekah jariyah yang bermanfaat bagi semua orang dan dirinya setelah meninggal dunia kelak.

Sakura bercerita pada semuanya itu, bahwasanya itu semua dimulai ketika ia berziarah ke makam kekasihnya yang wafat karena penyakit kanker juga, ia terduduk lemas disebelah batu nisan bertuliskan _Uchiha Sasuke._

Kemudian Sakura mulai berfikir akan keadaan dirinya kelak, karena setelah wafat, tak ada yang bersama kita. Tidak ada yang bersama kita, tidak ada ibu, ayah, saudara, bahkan teman. Kecuali amalan yang sudah kita perbuat selama hidup.

Sampai uang yang jadi keperluan sehari-hari juga tak bisa dibawa dan tak ada manfaatnya.

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolong, dimulai dari masa kubur hingga bertemu dengan sang Pencipta.

Sebagaimana ia memahami nyatanya kematian dan siksa kubur, Sakura menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk bersiap diri untuk berjumpa dengan sang maha pencipta, yakni Allah Ta'ala.

Kemudian Sakura menuturkan sebuah kalimat yang ia hafal dari sebuah hadist yang diriwayatkan oleh Bukhari dan muslim. "Siapapun yang cinta untuk bertemu dengan Allah SWT, maka Allah Ta'ala akan cinta untuk bertemu dengannya, dan barangsiapa yang benci untuk bertemu dengan Allah, maka Allah juga benci untuk bertemu dengannya."

Selepas itu sang host mulai berkaca-kaca dan kembali bertanya, "Apakah anda suka bertemu dengan Allah Ta'ala?"

Sakura menjawab. "Dengan sebab kanker ini, seseorang menyarankanku untuk mengambil obat tertentu, yang dapat meringankan rasa sakit dan subhanallah obatnya sangat kuat sekali, aku minum dengan dosis wajar, aku hilang kesadaran dan seperti masuk ke alam lain. Dan aku tidak tahu berada dimana, hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Subhanallah, aku melihat banyak hal yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan aku keluargaku disebelahku, sementara aku diambang kematian. Dan menunjuk jari langit, aku pun berharap, Ya Allah...ambillah aku."

"Aku melihat hal yang sangat indah, sehingga membuatku berharap untuk wafat...esoknya...subhanallah, aku terbangun dan aku heran , ternyata Allah Ta'ala belum mengambilku." Lanjut Sakura dengan suara serak dan bercampur dengan tangisan haru dan rasa syukur.

 **SEKIAN**


	2. Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sakura H

~ _Kisah inspiratif~_ _Panggil saja Sakura._ Gadis dewasa muslim yang hidup dalam kesuksesan dan penuh dengan kemewahan. Dia adalah pembisnis yang sudah sukses. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kehidupannya berubah drastis. Setelah penyakit stadium 4 yang dideritanya. Dan bahkan dikabarkan, bahwasanya Sakura tidak akan hidup lebih dari 7 bulan.

Setelah mendengar itu Sakura bergegas meninggalkan bisnis suksesnya yang sering kali melupakan akan kewajibannya sebagai seorang muslimah. Dan menuju melihat kembali kepada kehidupan yang akan di datanginya, kini segalanya berubah.

Selepas itu, gadis yang menyandang nama lengkap Sakura Haruno ini ada disebuah acara show sebagai bintang tamu.

Ketika sang host itu bertanya tentang kehidupannya dan jarang akan aktif di sosial medianya seperti yang ia lakukan ketika masih berbisnis. Sakura menjawab,

"Tuhan telah memberiku hadiah, Alhamdulillah dengan menghadiahkan sakit kanker pada tubuhku, setelah itu aku bertekad untuk berhijrah secara istiqomah."

Sakura yang mengenakan jilbab syar'i berwarna pink menambahkan kesan religi daripada penampilan Sakura sebelumnya yang sering kali terlihat glamor dan selalu tampil modis.

Ketika sang host itu menanyakan kembali.

"Mengapa anda menamai penyakit ini dengan hadiah?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Alhamdulillah, aku anggap ini hadiah karena...,

Sakura terdiam sambil menangis, lalu melanjutkan, "...karena dengan penyakit ini Allah Ta'ala masih memberiku kesempatan hidup kedua untuk berubah."

Sakura bersyukur, karena dengan penyakit ini mampu membuka matanya untuk hal yang sangat kecil sekalipun seperti menghirup udara segar, sebab sebelum Sakura mengidap kanker ia menganggap nikmat ini hanyalah sebuah hal yang sepele.

Ketika Sakura mendengar bahwa dirinya terkena kanker, ia langsung menangis berhari-hari dan akhirnya ia sadar. Tuhan telah membukakan pintu hati dan pikirannya, kemudian Sakura menyedekahkan mobil hasil kerja kerasnya dan jam tangan mewahnya. Sampai baju-baju yang mahal ia sumbangkan untuk negara miskin, Sakura bertekad untuk meninggalkan kelezatan dunia in tanpa sisa pun. Karena kenikmatan yang pernah ia resapi sudah membuatnya terlena.

Sakura meninggalkan dunia yang dahulu pernah terikat padanya dan melambungkan namanya didunia bisnis, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi bagian dari hatinya untuk menampung dunia.

Kini Sakura telah mengabdikan kehidupan dan hartanya untuk membantu orang-orang fakir, setelah perjalanannya ke Afrika Sakura telah membangun sebuah Yayasan yang diberi nama _Muslim Around the world Project,_ maka telah sempurna pembangunan masjid dan sekolah agar menjadi sedekah jariyah yang bermanfaat bagi semua orang dan dirinya setelah meninggal dunia kelak.

Sakura bercerita pada semuanya itu, bahwasanya itu semua dimulai ketika ia berziarah ke makam kekasihnya yang wafat karena penyakit kanker juga, ia terduduk lemas disebelah batu nisan bertuliskan _Uchiha Sasuke._

Kemudian Sakura mulai berfikir akan keadaan dirinya kelak, karena setelah wafat, tak ada yang bersama kita. Tidak ada yang bersama kita, tidak ada ibu, ayah, saudara, bahkan teman. Kecuali amalan yang sudah kita perbuat selama hidup.

Sampai uang yang jadi keperluan sehari-hari juga tak bisa dibawa dan tak ada manfaatnya.

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolong, dimulai dari masa kubur hingga bertemu dengan sang Pencipta.

Sebagaimana ia memahami nyatanya kematian dan siksa kubur, Sakura menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk bersiap diri untuk berjumpa dengan sang maha pencipta, yakni Allah Ta'ala.

Kemudian Sakura menuturkan sebuah kalimat yang ia hafal dari sebuah hadist yang diriwayatkan oleh Bukhari dan muslim. "Siapapun yang cinta untuk bertemu dengan Allah SWT, maka Allah Ta'ala akan cinta untuk bertemu dengannya, dan barangsiapa yang benci untuk bertemu dengan Allah, maka Allah juga benci untuk bertemu dengannya."

Selepas itu sang host mulai berkaca-kaca dan kembali bertanya, "Apakah anda suka bertemu dengan Allah Ta'ala?"

Sakura menjawab. "Dengan sebab kanker ini, seseorang menyarankanku untuk mengambil obat tertentu, yang dapat meringankan rasa sakit dan subhanallah obatnya sangat kuat sekali, aku minum dengan dosis wajar, aku hilang kesadaran dan seperti masuk ke alam lain. Dan aku tidak tahu berada dimana, hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Subhanallah, aku melihat banyak hal yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan aku keluargaku disebelahku, sementara aku diambang kematian. Dan menunjuk jari langit, aku pun berharap, Ya Allah...ambillah aku."

"Aku melihat hal yang sangat indah, sehingga membuatku berharap untuk wafat...esoknya...subhanallah, aku terbangun dan aku heran , ternyata Allah Ta'ala belum mengambilku." Lanjut Sakura dengan suara serak dan bercampur dengan tangisan haru dan rasa syukur.

 **SEKIAN**


End file.
